Firsts
by Cowboy'sMontana
Summary: Just a selection of firsts for Alice and Jasper...rated M for possible future chapters...maybe slightly OOC at times
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...sadly...**

Alice and Jasper had been running together for awhile now. They have slowly gotten to know each other and Jasper's feelings slowly developed into things he never thought possible. He felt love and hope and like he actually had a purpose. He no longer felt like a monster, not only by not feeding from humans but also by feeling emotions that no longer require him to be on edge all the time.

Jasper allowed himself to relax around Alice despite his inital worries. The first time he had truly done so was a clear balmy, starry night. They had come across a slowly babbling brook and Alice had decided she wanted to stop and watch the stars and brook for awhile. Alice settled lightly on a large flat rock that was protruding out from a cluster of rocks in the center of small rapids.

Alice had her head tilted up towards the moon and stars, enjoying the gently breeze as it caressed her skin. Jasper turned to look at her after settling their things by a large weeping willow on the bank, and all thought was wiped from his mind as his breath left him. To him she had never looked more beautiful than she did right now, bathed in the moonlight that set her skin to a goregous alabaster glow and the slight foam from the rapids misting around her. Alice felt his adoration and she turned to him with a shy smile, she would of blushed if it was possible from the intensity of his gaze. Jasper felt he could have fallen to his knees from the shy sweet absolutely stunning smile she gave him, dazzling him momentarily.

Jasper snapped out of his trance like state and smiled sweetly back at her. Alice giggled softly as he leapt from the bank to the rock she was perched on. The breeze had picked slightly and had blown a few stray locks of hair into Alice's face and before he even realized what he was doing Jasper gently brushed the strands from her face, caressing her cheek. Alice looked at him with wide eyes and slightly startled as they don't touch.

Jasper leaned back out off her personal space with his head tucked down apologeticly "I'm sorry Miss Alice. I don't know what came over me, I shouldn't have touched you without your permission." Jasper mummered in his rough southern tenor. Alice gently took his hand and placed it on her cheek. "It's okay Jazz, you just startled me, that's the first time you've touched me without aggression...its the first time you've touched me since the night we met." She said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sorry it's so short!

* * *

><p>Roughly six months later<p>

They move to a new place, following Alice's visions. They had been running for several days straight. Alice finally had enough and needed to hunt desperately. Jasper decided it would be okay for them to split up and hunt separately, because he still had a hard time letting someone so small, albeit fairly indestructible, hunt the larger let her wander off first but he stayed close enough he could feel her.

Alice's emotions shift imperceptibly. Of course Jasper notices immediately, and heads in her direction, his quarry forgotten. On his way he catches the scent of other vampires, then their emotions start to filter in. Lust, hunger, dark sadistic longing, he pushes himself up into a tree close so he could see Alice clearly. She was surrounded by three vampires, two males and a female. They were crowding her against a large redwood tree.

She was starting to panic slightly. She couldn't see what was going to happen and it terrified her. The bigger male kept getting closer to her and he reached out and touched her cheek and she snapped at him. He laughed and pulled his hand back, turning to the others. "Feisty. I like that. They're more fun that way." They all laugh as they close in on Alice. She attempts to scale the tree but the female grabs her foot and slams her into the ground. As Alice tries to regain her bearings the males start to descend on her, by then Jasper only saw red and he flew from his perch.

He grabbed the bigger male first, ripping his arms off and tearing them to shreds. then he goes after the other two tearing them into practically bites sized pieces and piling them up. He goes back to the Alpha-apparent, and slowly breaks the rest of him into pieces. Jasper proceeds to then light them ablaze. Alice chokes on the thick, cloying fumes.

Jasper snaps out of his haze and carefully picks her up and hastily flees the area. When he gets far enough away to feel safe, he gently sets her down and checks her thoroughly for injuries. When he sees none he pulls her close and kisses her soundly, thankful she wasn't hurt. He realizes just how much he is in her personal space he is and how much he was touching her. He pulls back and stammers an apology to a slightly dazed Alice.

Alice smiles softly and pulls him to her by his collar, stopping the un-needed apology.


End file.
